


Of kings and Queens

by Fille_du_soleil



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Cover Art, F/M, Forced Marriage, Friends to Lovers, Love love love !, M/M, Multi, Power Imbalance, Tumblr Prompt, fluff and love, prince!liam, slave!zayn, their love is powerful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_du_soleil/pseuds/Fille_du_soleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Liam is pressured into marrying some unknown princess to please his father, the king. What will become of Zayn though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The king and the Servant

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt](http://danaidedana.tumblr.com/post/140858378942/ziamsession-royaltyau-liam-heads-out-of-his) Royalty!AU requested by ziamsession.  
>  Check the awesome cover.
> 
> I don't have a beta, so please excuse any mistake.  
> 

 

 

_Weary is the head that wears the crown_

Liam stood in his father large chamber, the king’s wing was huge and full of servants at any given hour. He gritted his teeth listening to his father rumble about why an alliance through marriage with the Smiths would benefit their kingdom.

His furious gaze laid on the writing incrusted above the large fireplace at his right, the Payne armorial bearings. The emblem that made him a prisoner in his own castle, a gilded cage he despised more than anything at that very minute. His head spun as he read over and over again the futile words.

 _Weary is the head that wears the crown_ …

It seemed that the lions and eagle that constituted the armorial were mocking him and thrived in his despair. A memory from his childhood rushed in his mind, his father patiently explaining the meaning of the words. A king had to what’s best for his subjects, his life was dedicated to his people.

Liam clenched his fists as the king’s words banged in his head. Only an hour earlier he could have sworn that his father never would force him into a marriage and use his only heir as a mere tool. But that was an hour ago, now he had to endure a speech about how he would be king someday and why the Smith girl would make a perfect wife, Queen.

His guts tightened seeking the true reason behind his father’s sudden change of mind. The man was a great king loved by all and even a greater father, such decision was out of character but then again Liam always knew the father never the king. The ruler handled the kingdom with an iron hand and always did what was best for his people and family, while the father played with his children late at night and told them stories about battlefields.

“You will do what’s best for your kingdom, son!”

The firm voice of the king echoed in the room making Liam wince under the authoritarian tone. He couldn’t go against an order, as a prince of Wolverhampton he had to obey and bow his head but as a son he was revolted.

“Father! How could you force me in such infamy! I don’t even know her!”

“As your king you will do as I say, Liam. And love is a triviality Kings don’t bother with! Now leave!”

Liam tightened his jaw bowing his head as his father dismissed him with a hand wave. He left the room making sure to bang the large wooden door behind him, the least he could do was show how furious he was not able to voice it out loud.

He stormed down the corridors toward his room, everyone on his path avoided his gaze whispering furiously behind his back. A traitorous feeling knotted his stomach, it seemed that everybody knew but him. All his thoughts went to his lover hoping he didn’t hear the hideous news yet.

Zayn Malik was from a barbaric tribe, the ones that worshipped moons and celestials entities instead of a Christian God. He was the most beautiful creature Liam laid eyes on, his tan skin was smooth and bared no scar unlike his own which had numerous white reminders of the so many battles he fought. His brown eyes had long silky eyelashes that created shadows on his cheeks, a soft beard feathered his face, as dark as his mid-long soft hair.

At every royal ball the lad caught eyes and made the other nobles self-conscious. How could barbaric people birth such beautiful and angelic creature? The question was constantly whispered when Zayn appeared in public.

Zayn was so to speak a gift, one of the numerous boys that his native tribe used to show their gratitude toward brave people who helped them. Liam saved them from another rival tribe preventing a slaughter and the chief thanked him by sending Zayn as a present.

At first Liam was revolted and disgusted with such custom, but Zayn rooted himself into his life so deep that the mere idea of living without the brunet made him suffocate now. After a few months Zayn became a constant that made the prince life easier, bearable.

“ _It’s my duty, sir.. I mean Liam_ ” Once said Zayn looking up at Liam through his eyelashes. The prince had a long day dealing with politics and kingdom borders so when Zayn kneeled in front of him opening his trouser, he couldn’t bring himself to take advantage of the small brunet in such ways.

His hands went to Zayn’s holding them carefully as if they were made of the finest porcelain. “ _I don’t want you to do it as a duty, I’m not going to take advantage of you_ ” His usual deep gravelly voice wavered staring at Zayn’s intense brown eyes. The lad shook his head smiling knowingly and whispered a feverish “ _I want to_ ” before taking in Liam’s shaft sucking on it as he wanted to take the prince’s soul through it.

It took them a few more months to develop feelings and fall in love. Zayn never left Liam’s bed since that fateful day he kneeled in front of him. Each night was spent talking or making love, their relationship morphed into something more than master and slave, behind closed doors they were equals no title separating them.

Liam had many worries in the beginning always wondering if Zayn was truly sincere or only acted on duty and told him what the prince wanted to hear. And Zayn confessed one night that he feared at first that Liam would be some spoiled heartless prince too used to having his way. However in the end, everything fell into place and they lived the best moments of their lives, stolen moments maybe but still real.

Marvelous moments indeed until the King decided to marry his son to the Smith girl in less than a week, and only telling Liam when the family was a day away from arriving in their castle.

Liam sighed heavily looking apprehensively at the large white door of his room, Zayn was certainly there reading or sleeping. He pushed the door making his expression as neutral as possible.

“Congratulations on the engagement”

Zayn was sitting on Liam’s large bed with a book on his lap and smiling at his lover. However the smile didn’t reach his eyes which seemed empty, drained of any life. He put the book on the nightstand by his left side before standing up and going closer to Liam.

“I heard the bride is beautiful”

Liam stood there as Zayn reached toward him cupping his cheeks into his tiny hands and baring a painfully fake smile. His legs felt heavy enable to move while his heart sunk hurting as if a dagger went through it countless times.

The brunet’s hands shifted from Liam’s face to his tunic unbuttoning it slowly. His frail shoulders were shaking, hardly holding back his tears. Liam stopped his task kissing each one of Zayn’s knuckles softly.

“Don’t…”

Liam’s voice wobbled, it was barely a whisper but it resonated in the room as a loud gong.  Zayn looked up at the prince eyes shining with tears before properly crying hugging Liam close.

“I don’t want you to be anyone else’s”

Zayn whispered against Liam’s shoulder, tears wetting the expensive clothe. Liam tightened his hold already picturing thousands of getaway scenarios in his mind. Getting rid of the incoming princess seemed an impossible task.

Weary indeed is the head that wears the crown, however fate always reserved surprises…

**__The end__ **


	2. Take me to church

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: As an idea for of Kings and Queens I was thinking they could go along with the wedding but right as they are about to say their "I do's" Zayn runs in and says he objects to the wedding. Liam's parents are obviously outraged but he goes with Zayn regardless and loses his place as the next king. Zayn and Liam get married and Liam becomes second in command with Zayn. You don't have to do it but I was just thinking?
> 
> Let’s all thank this anonymous person for the prompt. Many asked for a sequel but I had no idea what to write, so this fella inspired me. 
> 
> I did some research about the wedding speech, to write something plausible and realistic. I learned that someone could not barge in a church and say “Hey! I oppose to the wedding” without a real reason. Being in love isn’t one. 
> 
> Jaan is widely used as a term in East Asian countries as a way to address your beloved one. The person you love becomes your everything, your life. 
> 
> I don’t have a beta so, excuse please any mistakes.

**OoO**

**Take me to church**

_Speak now or forever hold your peace…_

 

The sun rose over Wolverhampton flooding the castle with light and warmth, the scenery was beautiful to witness but Harry didn’t have time to slack in such trivialities. He was the King’s Hand and as so there were many tasks to take care of, even though the sun just came out.

It was the wedding and coronation day therefore the most stressful day of the year. There were lords and royalties coming to the castle from all over the country to assist the ceremony. The Smith princess was throwing tantrums every second for meaningless details, she was too much aware of what the alliance represented and exploited the situation to the fullest.

Harry had a sinking feeling that knotted his stomach since his wake, he prayed for everything to go as planned. They needed Liam to take the throne and soon have an heir. Princess Sophia’s wealth and assured-fertility would play to their advantage.

He sighed thinking about the chores and meetings du for the day, and let his servant dress him properly. The domestic was shorter than him by many inches, his head barely reached his shoulders. The man hummed unconsciously as he buttoned up Harry’s red tunic, his piercing blue eyes inspecting the clothes for any blemish. He smiled satisfied with his work and bowed to the King’s Hand taking a few steps back.

“Breakfast will be served in a few minutes, my lord”

Harry eyed the man taking in his young features and frail form. It looked as if he didn’t have a proper meal in weeks, but he worked long enough there for Harry to know it was his usual silhouette. His delicate shoulders hunched forward as he bowed respectfully to the lord. His eyes looked straight to the floor and never dared to meet Harry’s green ones.

“It won’t be necessary, however make sure the prince is up and dressed properly for the wedding. You’re friend with his servant, aren’t you?”

The servant-Louis- nodded as Harry spoke with a low husky commanding voice, no matter how much time passed his accent still felt foreign and strange to his ears. The lord dragged his words, speaking slowly.

“Yes, my lord. Is that all?”

Louis looked up stopping at Harry’s broad shoulders, no servant meets the masters eyes it was disrespectful. His blue eyes stared at the lord’s long curls he knew soft as silk for having brushed them many times. The man was tall, had a milky smooth skin with no scars unlike his tan scarred one. It was obvious that the lord never experienced cruel whiplashes, Louis shuddered at the memory.

Harry was older than him by a many years, and had numerous skills. He knew how to read in many languages, and even speak them perfectly. Louis always felt self-conscious in front of the lord, he was so above his humble uncultivated person. However lately Zayn was teaching him how to read in his free time, the lad always carried a book with him whenever they were together.

“Yes, you may leave now”

Harry dismissed Louis with a hand wave hurrying to begin his long day. The servant left the spacious bedroom and jogged toward the prince room. It was time to wake up Zayn and begin their tasks for the wedding preparations. The whole castle was buzzing with it, rumors had it that the bride was gorgeous but her temper was rotten.

Louis shuddered hoping that he wouldn’t serve her any time soon, not even one rumor was kind with her. All the servants that attended the princess described her with colorful names.

**OoO**

Liam stretched in bed groaning at the flickering light over his face. His hand instinctively went to Zayn, the lad was still deep asleep head resting over his chest. The prince smiled watching his lover slowly wake up as he stroked his dark hair.

“Good morning, love”

Zayn grumbled putting his face against Liam’s neck, he hated early mornings and even more ones where his lover would get married. Sadness twisted his heart, he didn’t want to cry in front of the prince, they couldn’t do much against it anyway. No use to cry over spilled milk, Zayn was content enough that he got to live a few months by his side.

“Good morning, Li”

Liam hugged Zayn closer, the wobbly ton didn’t go unnoticed. The wedding was in a few hours only, no matter how long or often he tried to talk to his father nothing changed. The wedding was ineluctable, and the princess Sophia was surely preparing herself for the ceremony. Liam sighed hating to feel so powerless, it was his own life but had no choice in it. He knew all too well that Zayn’s nonchalance was fake, the previous night painfully felt like a bittersweet farewell.

“It’s time to get you dressed, my prince”

Zayn planted a kiss on Liam’s lips before jumping out of the bed, he didn’t want to bath and get rid of the prince’s smell and seeds just yet. They would be a bittersweet comforting memory until the end of the dreadful day.

“You don’t have to, love. I can ask another to attend your chores for the day, so you can go rest”

Liam smiled weakly leaving too the warm bed. His nude form caught Zayn’s sad eyes, it felt like his lover was taking in everything he could before the inescapable separation.

“I am a mere servant, my prince. I don’t deserve any favoritism”

Zayn dressed quickly in his less refined servant clothes and went to retrieve Liam’s ceremonials tunic. His heart was slowing down at each step he took and at every minute that fled away getting them closer to the church. He never understood their need to build such huge places to venerate their Christian God, in his old tribe they just looked up and prayed to their ancestors’ spirits.

“Don’t speak so low of yourself, Zayn. You’re more than that”

Liam low voice snapped out Zayn from his reveries, he opened the large trunk in front of him and retrieved the white immaculate royal clothes. The coronation large cap was a deep red though, like it was drenched with gallons of crimson red blood and was surrounded by a white and black soft fur. The prince’s crown felt heavy on his hands, just like the scepter felt like burning his skin.        

“But that is what I really am, Liam. I am the slave that my tribe gifted you as a present and you’re the almighty prince. There wasn’t a day that passed by when I didn’t wish to be more, but we can’t change reality”

Zayn cleared his throat, his voice felt too weak even to his own ears. He wished that they were in his tribe where everyone was equal, no discrimination or titles to tell them apart. Their way of life was so different from the city people, they lived in harmony with the forest and didn’t need money or titles to feel content with life. Often he found himself thinking about a future where Liam would have been born there, or lived with them adopting their customs instead of Zayn living everything behind.

The tribe leader didn’t pressure him into leaving, he came to Liam with his own free will because just like the warriors he had a role to play, even if it didn’t involve blood and death. He trained with the elders on how to please a man properly and left. It wasn’t a shame to be one of the moon’s children, he had a place in the universe just like the leader or the King. However the Christian people didn’t understand that, preferring to think of him as a sex slave.

“Zayn, please don’t…”

Liam tried to approach Zayn but the younger boy fled his touch. It wasn’t time to feel emotional, but time to dress and face the day.

“Our time is up, my prince. Let me dress you now, or do you prefer a bath before?”

Zayn stared with determination at Liam ready to act as the prince wished. A soft knock on the door startled them and broke the intimacy, indeed the time was up.

++

A few minutes later Louis joined Zayn in the bedroom as Harry requested and helped him with the prince. They dressed and prepared Liam moving in sync, a task anchored in their habits. They didn’t talk, but Louis kept stealing glances at Zayn worry stretching his features. Liam stubbornly stared straight in front of him, the clothes felt uncomfortable on his skin, and the crown way too heavy.

Louis attached the red cap on Liam’s shoulders and handed him the scepter, it was an honor for him to serve the next King on such day but his heart wasn’t rejoicing. Zayn, his only friend, looked so sad and exhausted.

“Everything is done, your highness”

Zayn’s whispers pained both Liam and Louis, his voice was so soft and broken. He bowed and left quickly the room, not able to stand to see Liam. He was gorgeous in the corning attire, and had the presence of a real King. The brunet was happy enough that he shared a few of his days.

++

Louis bowed fleeing the room too, he ran in the hallways looking for Zayn. The prince duty was now to attend the church and wed Princess Sophia. The servant sprinted though the castle corridors consciously heading for the library, the only place where Zayn felt like he belonged. The rest of the domestics always made sure to remind the brunet of his barbaric origins, they were mean and cruel to him and even more since he shared the prince’s bed. It wasn’t a secret, but for Zayn’s sake he hoped that Sophia would never hear a word about it.

The lad pushed open the large and heavy door of the library, it squealed loudly alerting anyone inside of his presence. He stepped carefully inside inspecting if any of the royal family members were in, no servant was allowed freely inside except when summoned.

“Zayn…”

Louis found Zayn between two bookcases, he was sitting on the cold floor knees against his chest with his head buried deep inside. The brunet raised his head up as he heard Louis soft whisper, his eyes was red and full of ugly tears.

“Lou? What are doing here?”

Zayn spoke with a strangled voice, hugging closer his knees. Louis kneeled beside him stroking fondly his hair, they had to get out soon before a guard found them. They were startled by the loud church bells, a call for the nation to rejoice with the royal family.

“I came after you, to make sure you’re alright. However we’ve to leave the library, Z.”

Louis sniffed quietly eyes burning with tears, it was a heartbreaking scene to witness, never had he imagined seeing Zayn so broken and hurt. He patted a last time his friend’s hair hand traveling down his neck to his tribal tattoo. A clear reminder that Zayn wasn’t one of them, and never would be. He was a free spirit that didn’t belong in a stoned cage like the castle.

“I can’t, Lou. I can’t let her take Liam away from me. I have to do something!”

“Hush! Don’t speak about such madness, Zayn. The King or the Queen would behead you for only the thought of it”

Zayn shook his head tears rushing down his rosy cheeks. Even in sorrow he was the most handsome man Louis laid eyes on. His brown eyes stared at him pleadingly, even the most fearless warrior would succumb to such candidness and grief.

“Please, Louis. You’re my friend, take me to the church.”

Louis bit his bottom lip contemplating the idea for a minute, his gaze went to the large balcony a few feet away from them. The church was visible from there, its huge towers and scary gargoyles than never failed to hunt his nightmares.

“Zayn, return to your sense, I can’t let you run to your downfall. Death already stole from me everyone who mattered, I can’t let it take you too, my friend”

Zayn hugged Louis resting his head on the man’s left shoulder and sobbed quietly. It felt like a hand was ripping raw his heart from his chest, as if his lungs were full of fire instead of air. He wished for his mother to be there by his side and comfort him or tell him what to do. He missed his family and was about to lose the only man that ever felt like it in that foreign place.

“Louis, I can’t live here with her by his side for the rest of my life, and I can’t return freely to my tribe. They would take it as an offense to our customs.”

A cough startled them from their bubble. Louis jumped to his feet putting Zayn defensively behind his back. The guard that found them removed his helmet carefully revealing blond hair and sparkling blue eyes.

“Niall?! You scared me, mate!”

Niall Horan was one of the five royal guards, his duty at the current moment was to attend the wedding/coronation and protect the retiring King and pledge allegiance to the next, Liam James Payne.

“I am sorry, I saw you running like a mad rabbit out there and followed you. What is happening here?”

Louis sighed getting out of the way and let Niall take a look at Zayn, who was still sitting on the floor crying silently his heart out. The blond frowned not understanding until his eyes caught the ink at the bottom of the young lad neck.

“He is the prince’s consort, Zac?”

Niall stated still staring at the pitiful broken form, Louis snickered at his sentence rolling dramatically his eyes. However his distress was obvious, he never saw the short man so shaken before, not even when the previous servants’ chief whiplashed him or worse.

“It’s Zayn, and consort is a big word. We’re leaving, I hope that this encounter will remain between us, Niall”

The blond flinched at Louis’ bitter tone, consort was indeed a big word but it was still better than referring to the lad as the others did. He was the prince’s bed companion, in again sugarcoated words. Louis kneeled once more in front of Zayn whispering something before the brunet nodded and stood up.

“I heard you talking, I can take him to the church if he wants to”

Niall surprised the duo as he spoke, his offer was genuine and he would guarantee Zayn’s protection if needed, but within certain limits. He knew well enough the prince to acknowledge that the lad mattered after the almost two years they spent together.

“Why would you do such thing?”

Louis was suspicious, no one except him offered friendship to Zayn in the past. Everybody eyed him with disdain or envy, his beauty and relationship with the prince brought him many enemies.

“I heard him talk, Louis. I am human too, despite the misleading armor. If Zayn here wants my help, then my sword is his. And I know you for quite a long time now, you wouldn’t befriend him if he wasn’t worth it”

Zayn wiped his tears with determination, a new found bravery spread in his veins making his heart beat harder. Niall eyed him questioningly while Louis tensed by his side, eyes pleading not to accept.

“Take me to the church then”

Niall nodded putting back his helmet, his golden armor gleamed under the sunray and his white cap with the Payne armorial whirled at his every move. Louis wiped a tear hugging close Zayn a last time before he had to leave, anxiety twisted his guts. He feared his friend’s reckless choice, the King wouldn’t be clement with a servant. They were disposable, replaceable.

“Lead the way then”

Zayn let go of Louis’ hand and followed Niall outside the library, then in the empty corridors. He heard behind him Louis’s swift footsteps moving away until they were a distant noise in the background. Niall in front of him was walking fast and skillfully avoided crowded area.

A few minutes later they passed the King’s court, the blond led them into a hidden passage behind the throne. He lit a torch sinking further in the narrow passage, it was clear that he done it countless times before.

“Why are you really helping me?”

Zayn whispered questioningly, wincing as his voice resonated loudly in the deserted way. The blond looked back at him the fire of the torch illuminating his face, his piercing blue eyes inspected Zayn as if he was gauging if he was worth an answer or not.

“Not many know but the prince and I grew up together, we were close friends however with time we parted ways obviously. He was the heir of the throne while I had to train to serve him some day. I fought by his side in numerous battles, along the years the responsibilities of his legacy became too much for him to bear. We all witnessed his kind and candid-self slip into a much darker and wild persona.”

Niall stopped shaking his head trying to chase away the gloomy memories. Liam used to be his best friend, but now they were acquaintances. He didn’t blame him, their responsibilities took away their friendship, they were both blamable for it. The blond fought hard to own his place in the royal guards, it took all his time, not able to befriend people other than his comrades. 

Zayn stared silently at him waiting for the rest of the story, their walk would still last a few minutes and hopefully they would find Liam in the other end of the lightless tunnel.

“He became wilder on the battlefields and even here. He bedded too many women for it to be healthy, even the King’s Hand was worried at some point. However since your arrival he changed again, slowly but surely he became his old self. I don’t know what you did, but I am grateful. That’s why I am willing to help you, it’s not for you but for Liam”

The silence fell again wrapping them into a comfortable embrace. Zayn watched Niall’s back as he moved in the tunnel and slowly processed his story. Liam had a loyal friend in the blond for sure, it somehow comforted him to know that his lover was surrounded by people trustworthy.

A few minutes later they climbed stairs and came out of a rusty door leading straight into the church. It was an old hidden passage that the Payne ancestors used to pray late at nights or escape the castle if needed. Or the mistresses used to borrow to flee the castle unseen.

++

The ceremony began as all guests took a seat on the church benches, the place was huge and luminous displaying so many colorful stained glasses. They all represented a man nailed on a cross, looking down at them. Zayn contemplated the place curiously, wrapped inside a cap Niall gave him earlier, his head buried deep inside the brown hood. He hid behind a large pillar waiting for the right moment to intervene.

Liam was a few feet away standing with the priest at the altar, he was wearing his coronation attire with the crown gleaming softly under the light. From what Zayn learned the priest would celebrate the wedding then proceed to remove Liam’s actual crown and replace by Geoff’s one. It was a weird custom for Zayn to watch.

The bells rang loudly outside announcing the beginning of the ceremony for the entire nation, a joyful music echoed through the church walls as Princess Sophia accompanied by her father -the King- walked down the aisle. She was smiling widely under her immaculate bridal veil. The long train of her dress stretched behind her.

A few minutes later her father handed the princess toward Liam going to sit by his wife side on the front bench. All the guests were smiling and mesmerized by the couple, some of them were discreetly wiping tears.

The music ended and the priest cleared his throat starting his religious speech. His raspy old voice echoed in the church catching the audience’s attention.

“ ** _D_** _early beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this congregation, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony_ ;…”

Zayn’s heart clenched as the priest’s words flooded the church, his eyes were focused on Liam. The prince was stoic barely showing any emotion while the bride radiated with happiness. Niall was by their side listening religiously to the speaking man.

It felt like hours before the minister recited the desired part of the discourse, Zayn removed his cap taking a few anxious steps out of his hidden spot.

_“…Should anyone here present know of any reason that this couple should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace…”_

Zayn walked straight in the aisle stopping in the middle of it and catching everyone’s curious gaze. His voice reverberated in the church startling the guests and Liam who was staring at the brunet with wide surprised eyes.

“I do!”

Two words that felt like a millions speeches on his tongue, a loud clamor rose up in the air as soon as he spoke. King Geoff stood up face red with rage looking outraged and on the verge of killing Zayn right on the spot. Liam on the other hand was quickly surrounded by the royal guards preventing him from moving. The King’s Hand, Harry Styles, was speechless staring back and forth between the groom and the servant.

“In the name of our lord, tell me it’s a hideous joke!”

Sophia stunned voice thundered in the church snapping Liam out of his torpor. She removed her veil eyes shooting somber glares toward Zayn. Her father and mother were by Geoff’s side whispering furiously to the man, while the Queen Karen remained oddly calm, not intervening in anything.

“Guards, cease him!”

King Geoff ordered with a loud commanding voice, the royal guards moved quickly running toward Zayn. However Niall withdrew his sword shielding Zayn’s frail form, he pointed his deadly weapon toward his comrades choosing his battle.

“Horan! What in God’s name are you doing?”

This time it was Harry who spoke marching toward the incriminated guard. He waved his hand ordering to the guards to sheathe their swords. He stared dumbfounded at Niall waiting for some consistent answer, he practically raised the kid and taught him everything he knew, from archery to sword fighting.       

“I am afraid I made a promise, my lord. This time my sword is his”

Niall talked softly mentioning Zayn with his chin, Harry glared at him eyes glowing from anger. His green gaze felt like an enraged bottomless sea. He clenched his fists trying his best to hold back his wrath.

“Let me be! I command you to let me pass!!”

Liam pushed over some of the guards that were blocking his way, he walked straight to Zayn hugging him close to his body. The brunet gripped tightly on his lover, his body sinking in the coronation cap hiding him from the outraged gaze of the audience.

“Liam!”

Harry roared forgetting all about protocols and the gossips thirsty audience that followed their every move. Liam’s arm wrapped itself protectively around Zayn’s waist, he felt so proud of his lover for standing up for them and relieved that the ridiculous wedding was over. Even though the consequences would surely be heavy and definitive.

“I object the wedding of the base that it’s a forced marriage”

Zayn’s reedy voice rose from Liam’s side catching Harry’s and King’s Geoff attention. The priest in the back gasped mumbling words under his breath. One couldn’t objectify freely a marriage without a real logical reason, there were many and one of them was forced marriage. The priest couldn’t no matter what resume the ceremony without proof that indeed the marriage wasn’t pressured by anyone. Zayn learned a lot about the Christian wedding customs since he heard the awful news, a week ago.

The guests rose from their seats shouting at the royal family, it was a disgrace and infamy to let a mere servant interrupt the ceremony. Geoff was fuming eyeing darkly his son and Zayn. The Smiths were by Sophia side also glaring at Liam, he didn’t blame them at all.

++

“I love you, _Jaan_ ”

Liam smiled at the endearing name, it was in Zayn’s native language. The brunet unconsciously spoke his language when angry or lost in pleasure during their love making. It never ceased to amaze him, the sounds he could make with his foreign tongue. Liam wished he could properly speak it sometimes, so he would share more with Zayn.

He leaned down kissing chastely his lover, Zayn’s soft plump lips felt like heaven against his own. His arms intertwined around his lover’s waist in a tight comforting embrace. The rest of the world was brought to fire and sword by their outrageous love.

They were retrieved from the church by an armada of guards, and under loud outraged shouts from the noble guests. Liam’s royal office was currently surrounded by sentinels, Niall sighed a few feet away from the couple.  He eyed them curiously, happiness and love radiated from the lads, however the prospect of facing the King’s Hand frightened him too much to even care about the couple at the time being.

“Your highness, what are you planning to do next? The King will surely behead him and renegade me or worse.”

Niall spoke with a firm voice not letting his fears win over, his question broke the couple intimacy bringing them back to reality. Liam let go of Zayn and removed his cap, it felt too heavy on his shoulders. His crown was carelessly put on his desk, a reminder of the problematic situation.

“I will make sure you remain on your post, don’t worry about it”

“Excuse my impudence, prince. But how would you do such thing when your own title is at risk?”

Liam sighed, the blond was right, he could not do much at the time being. He just gave up coronation to be with his lover, a lowlife servant from a barbaric tribe. The council surely wouldn’t be kind toward their love.

The door banged opened revealing a furious Harry. The man stared at Liam advancing in the room, not even acknowledging Zayn or Niall. The golden pins of the King’s Hand caught light on his red tunic, his jaw was so tightly shut that the bones were clearly visible under his skin.

“What masquerade is this, my friend?! I spent the previous hour with the council preventing them from beheading one of my most skilled knights, and not starting a war with your pet’s tribe!!”

Harry’s shout echoed in the office, Niall flinched at the words while Liam remained oddly calm. The prince was obviously used and trained to deal with highly stressing situation. Zayn’s brown eyes widened, fear poisoning his heart. He didn’t think that the King would retaliate on his tribe.

“You call me friend, but I consider you a brother, Harry. We don’t share the same blood, but my love for you transcends that trivial fact. Please side with me, I can’t marry her nor could I live without Zayn”

Harry snickered at Liam’s pleading, he sure loved the prince as a brother. However exploiting that fact now was ridiculous, Liam wasn’t facing the King’s Hand alone, but the whole council. The king was fuming thirsty for blood, while the Smiths were already plotting some vicious revenge.

Liam took a step back shielding Zayn’s shaking form from Harry, and the rest of the world. He would fight everyone and anything to protect the brunet. He didn’t have the courage to call off the wedding but now it was his responsibility to face all the enemies that came along with their decision.  

Zayn on the other hand was trembling like leaf, tears burned his eyes as memories of his life in the castle flashed behind his eyelids. It felt like the grim reaper was by their side, its cold scythe looming over their heads. He prayed his ancestors to help them. Niall didn’t deserve to lose his life because of them.

“A brother, you say. If I was, you wouldn’t put me in such situation. I let you read too many fairy tales, now you think reality and books are the same! Love isn’t all, you can’t be with him, and I can’t let the kingdom embrace its downfall!”

Harry roared taking a step forward, his fists painfully clenched by his sides. Niall shook his head and took a seat in his previous spot. All left to do was wait and see what the council would see fit, however he wasn’t planning on going on the scaffold just yet.

Liam stared stubbornly at Harry heart beating fast, there was a tiny chance to convince the lord. Harry was furious bordering on murderous, the council meeting didn’t help his mood at all.

“I won’t marry her, and that’s my final decision. Do whatever you want with me, but spare Zayn and Niall. Harry, I am begging you to help me, as a brother, a friend”

“You can’t marry him either, Liam. He has no title, no wealth, and no fame to his name. He is nothing, unlike you! You’re the prince, heir of the throne. Take him as a concubine, whatever pleases you but marry the princess. It’s me that is begging for your help, brother”

Harry looked pleadingly at Liam, the council wasn’t inclined to indulge the prince sudden change of mind. It was either a war against the Smiths or resuming the dammed wedding. He cursed internally remembering the sinking feeling he got earlier that day, it was like God warned him in advance and he chose not to listen.

Liam looked reassuringly at Zayn behind him, he was done running away from what he truly wanted. Zayn was his future, sharing it with the princess was out of the question.

“He can’t give you an heir, Liam.  Marry the princess, bed her, give the nation what it wants and then be with him. He could share the rest of your life as a concubine”

Harry’s weary voice pained Liam, it felt like the man was giving up already. His offer made his blood boil, not in million years he would cheat on Zayn or let the people dictate his life, they done that too long already. He wanted his life back, his free will and Zayn by his side.

“It’s like you don’t know him at all, my lord. He already made his choice, you’re only wasting your breath”

Niall surprised both of the quarreling men, the knight stood up staring absentmindedly at the castle court and the village through the balcony by his right. His voice was soft and calm, stating an obvious truth.

“I see you chose your battle, Niall. I can’t face the two of you, if that is what you truly wishes Liam, I will do my best. However the King’s throne isn’t yours anymore”

Harry sighed shaking his head, sadness replaced fury in his green eyes. Niall was right, it seemed that Liam already made up his mind. It was a sorrowful scene to witness, a dethroned king. His heart ached in his chest, he placed so many hopes in Liam. He would have made a glorious king.

“As the King’s Hand, I here dethrone you and shall not rest until a new heir to the throne will be found. Liam James Payne, you’re and will always be the prince of Wolverhampton but with no right to succession. Not you, nor your future children.”

Zayn gasped as Harry slowly talked with bitter tears shining in his green eyes. Liam clenched his fists straightening his posture and nodded along the decree. His eyes met Harry’s sad one, he couldn’t take the throne after what he did, and even less with a man by his side. Niall unsheathed his sword kneeling in front of Harry and Liam, he never imagined witnessing such infamy in his life.

“Niall Horan, until the day a new heir will claim his rightful legacy, you will resume your function as a royal guard and serve the King, and the King’s Hand”

Without more words Harry left the room followed close behind by Niall. Everything was finally over, Harry would deal with the council and protect them no matter what. Tears fell down Liam’s cheeks, it was an unforgiving price to pay for his freedom. Zayn held his hand eyeing him tentatively, Liam smiled weakly hugging him close needing the comfort.

The kingdom needed a King that would dedicate his every breath for his people, he could have done it but with no heir in a near future it was an impossible task. He couldn’t take down his ancestors’ dynasty for a selfish forbidden love. No one would follow him with a servant by his side as a husband, the people were unforgiving on that matter.

It would take time to adjust to his new future but with Zayn by his side, the life was worth living. He was glad that his lover spoke up and saved them from a painful future.

Like his family armorial said; _weary is the head that wears the crown._ It was a harsh truth that Liam learned at his own expense. However, Fate was capricious and always held many surprises…

**__The end__ **

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. The feed back cheers me up and help me progress and write better. So you know what to do !
> 
> I take prompts/ requests for on going stories here or at;
> 
> My twitter @DanaideDana  
> Tumblr : danaidedana.tumblr.com


End file.
